


where we belong

by TripsH



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripsH/pseuds/TripsH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi isn’t exactly sure when the idea to propose to Oikawa first hit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where we belong

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for [Mizu](http://vellaude.co.vu/)!!! Happy birthday!! I hope your day is amazing! Thanks for all the iwaoi you draw, I always love it so so much! 
> 
> Inspired by Mizu's art of newlywed iwaoi. I love married iwaoi, so I got inspired to write a marriage proposal fic. It's been a few months since I've written iwaoi, but hopefully I'm not too rusty and I hope you enjoy this!

Iwaizumi isn’t exactly sure when the idea to propose to Oikawa first hit him. When he thinks about it in hindsight, he realizes that it was probably after something small, an initial thought that hit him in a quiet moment.

Like Oikawa shifting his position from his place resting against Iwaizumi’s chest to grin up at him when they curl up on their worn, but comfortable couch, suggesting what TV show or movie they should watch next. Or sleeping late Sunday mornings and making breakfast at noon—their laughter echoing through their tiny apartment as they sometimes spend more time making a mess in the kitchen than they actually do cooking. Or maybe even just the comfortable stillness when Iwaizumi wakes up before his alarm some mornings and is able to watch Oikawa sleeping peacefully, a sight he’s grown very familiar with in their lifetime together yet still never tires of admiring, and smiles when Oikawa wakes up too, look of bleary sleepiness quickly replaced with one of contentment and love that is accompanied with an ethereal smile.

It could be any of these moments. It could be all of these moments that only kept building and building until Iwaizumi realized a concrete vow of permanence with Oikawa is in reach and very much wanted, and ended up buying a ring from that jewelry store he passes every day on his way home from his medical school classes—the last stretch before he returns home after a long day.

_(Home: stability, safety, permanence.)_

He didn’t do anything with the small box with a very tiny, yet tangible promise of forever inside of it right away. Instead, he hid it until he found the right time to ask the question.

And, admittedly, maybe he’s a little nervous. Iwaizumi knows Oikawa as well as he knows himself—if not better after twenty-three years together, side by side—but that very obvious fact doesn’t necessarily calm his nerves about asking Oikawa to marry him. That’s kind of a Big Deal… just a little bit.

(Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s synchronized chorus of “Oooh married life,” when Iwaizumi first tells them about his plan, followed by Matsukawa’s _almost_ deadpan joke of “Wait, aren’t you already married? You sure act like it” and Hanamaki’s laughter really does nothing to lessen Iwaizumi’s nerves, yet simultaneously reaffirms his desire to finally ask after so many years together.)

Finally, after a while of planning, as if his life has led him to this moment, Iwaizumi ends up taking Oikawa on a date one summer night they’re both completely free. The ring is in his pocket, he feels nervous but it’s a sort of calm nervousness—so it’s manageable—and Oikawa’s hand is clutched tightly in his own as they walk through the park together after getting dinner.

“Iwa-chan, let’s stop for a minute.” Oikawa pulls him to sit down next to him on the grass.

They sit in silence for a few moments, fingers intertwined and shoulders brushing, as they look up at the night sky. It’s clear and the stars are bright, beautiful. Like Oikawa. He’s always been a star, and the burning brightness that accompanies him never leaves, is still almost blinding. Blinding, but Iwaizumi never can pull his eyes away. Never _wants_ to.

When Oikawa lays back on the grass, pointing up at some constellation that he’s probably told Iwaizumi about a million times before (yet neither of them tire of the familiar routine, of the habit from childhood that has stuck with them for so many years), Iwaizumi finally lets go of Oikawa’s hand. His palm is a little clammy, so he wipes it on his pants before he turns to face Oikawa, fidgeting the slightest bit.

Oikawa looks as if he’s studying Iwaizumi for a brief moment, a look of mild concern mixed with curiosity in his eyes. “Everything okay, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi nods, trying not to make what he’s going to do obvious. As well as Oikawa can read him—as well as they can read each other—he still wants there to be some element of surprise to this. “Yeah, of course it is.”

He doesn’t push further by questioning, but it seems Oikawa knows something is up, or is at least curious about it, because he turns over onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow and looking at Iwaizumi. Almost like he’s waiting. He rests his hand on Iwaizumi’s, squeezing gently, and honestly, the touch is even further confirmation that this, that _them_ is undeniably and indisputably perfect and right.

“Tooru?”

“Hm?”

Iwaizumi flips his hand over, entwines his fingers with Oikawa’s. He doesn’t even care that his hand is sweaty because all he wants is this—the curl of their fingers and the pleasance and warmth that always accompanies the way their hands slot together like matching puzzle pieces.

There could be some big speech he makes. To reminisce and to promise even more memories. But they don’t need that. They’ve never needed to reiterate what they’ve always known: _you and I, together, is all we need, is where we belong._

“I love you.”

Oikawa smiles and squeezes Iwaizumi’s hand. “I love you too, Hajime.”

Even after years of hearing it, even though it’s a phrase that has been part of their vocabulary for so long, Iwaizumi still feels the same flutter in his chest every time he says it, every time he hears an _I love you_ in return. The same pounding of his heart and overwhelming happiness that accompanied the first time they said it—after a victory in a volleyball match, third year of high school, when Oikawa had bounded over to Iwaizumi in excitement after they had scored the winning point, and hugged him tightly, a happy “I love you,” slipping past his lips in the rush of the moment—is still there even now, just as strong, just as powerful.

Without even _really_ thinking about it anymore, just doing what is natural, he reaches into his pocket, fumbling a bit as he tries to grab the box with his free hand. Everything seems to move in slow motion for that brief yet defining moment. Oikawa’s eyes widen when he sees the box, his grip on Iwaizumi’s hand tightening. Iwaizumi takes a deliberate breath, completely calm and all nerves forgotten. “Tooru. Will you marry me?”

Oikawa sits, the motion almost a blur because it’s so rapid, and throws his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. The force nearly knocks them both backwards. “Hajime—” He laughs, breathless, happy, and responds like he doesn’t even have to think about it. “Yes. Of course it’s a yes!”

 _Breathe._ He has to remind himself to breathe for a moment. But then he’s laughing, just as happy and breathless as Oikawa’s own laughter, and hugs him a little tighter, burying his head in the crook of Oikawa’s neck. To take in that this is real.

When Oikawa pulls back, Iwaizumi takes his hand in his own, and slides the ring onto his finger. It fits perfectly. It looks like it belongs.

Everything feels right.

Oikawa wipes his eyes with the back of his free hand, looks down at the ring one more time before he pulls Iwaizumi into a kiss.

Iwaizumi runs a hand through Oikawa’s hair, tangling his fingers in it, and holds him closer.  

“I love you,” Oikawa murmurs when they pull apart, resting his forehead against Iwaizumi’s.

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi grins. “I kind of love you too, you know.”

“Kind of?” Oikawa smiles, his eyes still looking a little watery. He pulls back a little, and nudges Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “I don’t think people who _kind of_ love their best friend propose to them, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi laughs, nudging Oikawa’s shoulder in return. “Fine. I love you. A lot.”

“So the truth finally comes out. You’ve always been a bad liar.”

“I think maybe it’s just that we know each other well enough to tell. But I could easily say the same for you.”

Oikawa laughs too now. “You’re probably right. I _am_ pretty great at reading people, after all. Especially you.”

He rolls his eyes, feigning annoyance at Oikawa’s declaration, but is unable to mask the overwhelming fondness he feels. That he always feels. As a reply, he pulls Oikawa closer again for another kiss, smiling when he feels Oikawa’s shoulders shaking with happy laughter.

He looks down at the ring on Oikawa’s finger for what feels like the thousandth time in the last few minutes. Here it is, the hand he’s held so many times from early childhood onward. The same hand he’s brushed his own against, that he’s felt curled in the back of his jersey after volleyball matches, that he’s memorized the feel of and that fits in his own perfectly, now with a ring on it, real and tangible proof of forever. Not like they needed it, but it’s a nice reminder. A reminder of them and that they'll always have each other, that they’ll always stand side by side.

 

_(Home: warmth, comfort, Oikawa Tooru.)_


End file.
